La nouvelle Amaterasu Okami
by FearyLovely
Summary: Tout le Nippon était sauvé. Issun et Amaterasu restèrent ensemble après cette bataille acharnée pour protéger le pays et promirent de ne plus jamais se quitter, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais le mal n'avait pas dis son dernier mot et Amaterasu se retrouve dans une posture plutôt spéciale pour sauver de nouveau le Nippon ancien qu'elle aime tant.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction sur les bras ! J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira.

Je l'ai faite à ma sauce et je n'ai pas copié sur d'autres écrivains (du moins je ne pense pas). Et non, Issun et Amaterasu ne sont pas en couple comme pourrait le laisser croire le résumé.

Bonne lecture du premier chapitre ! :3

* * *

Le soleil de la Déesse du soleil rayonnait sur le Nippon, réjouissant tout le pays. Amaterasu se prélassait dans l'herbe, sous un cerisier avec son fidèle petit compagnon : Issun.

La louve blanche dressa les oreilles, sentant une présence maléfique. Elle leva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Pourtant, elle avait balayée tout le Nippon du mal. Etait-ce normal ? Issun se réveilla et s'étira de tout son long avant de se frotter les yeux.

« Toi aussi tu l'as senti, boule de poils ? » Demanda t-il en grimpant sur le sommet du crâne de la bête.

Une jeune femme en kimono arriva en courant de façon gracieuse et trop féminine, voire même un peu ridicule. Elle s'arrêta devant les deux aventuriers, essoufflée. Amaterasu se redressa sur ses quatre pattes avant de s'ébrouer et de remuer la queue joyeusement. Le petit artiste grommela puis demanda à la nouvelle venue :

« Kushinada ! Mon ange ! Qu'est-qu'il t'arrive ?

- Amaterasu... Petit Issun... Les Plaines de Shinshu sont de nouveau envahies par les démons ! C'est affreux ! J'ai du laisser Hayabusa seule là-bas, elle n'a pas voulu s'enfuir avec moi.

- C'est un guerrier canin Satomi, pas de problèmes pour elle. Répondit Issun en haussant les épaules.

- Pardon ?

- Non rien ! Bon alors, tu veux qu'on aille vérifier tout ça ? »

Kushinada hocha la tête, timidement. Amaterasu grogna et aboya férocement, prête à y aller.

« C'est ce que je voulais entendre Ama ! S'exclama le jeune garçon minuscule en bondissant. Kushinada, rentre à Kamiki et préviens le vi... Susano. Il est assez fort pour protéger un minimum le village, non ?

- Oui, j'en suis certaine ! Merci beaucoup et sauvez Hayabusa, s'il vous plaît ! Je ne veux pas que Mushikai soit triste de perdre sa précieuse chienne.

- Compris ma jolie ! En route boule de poils ! »

La louve courut droit devant elle, en direction des Plaines de Shinshu, laissant la jeune femme derrière elle. Ama pouvait voir de loin une brume noirâtre et rougeâtre qui s'étalait sur tout l'ensemble de la zone. Elle sentait la mort à plein nez. Amaterasu fronça le museau et Issun pesta, dégoûté.

« Ca sent le rat mort ici ! Pas de doutes, les démons sont revenus. C'est bizarre. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la brume en retenant leur respiration. La Déesse essaya de marcher au-delà de la brume pour aller voir l'autre côté qui, étrangement, n'était pas affecté pas cette chose horrible et fétide. On pouvait voir au loin, des personnes paniquées ainsi qu'un chien qui jappait sans s'arrêter.

« On y est presque boule de poils ! Il faut qu'on aille purifier l'Arbre Gardien de l'autre côté... Allez, encore un effort ! »

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient, la louve sentait ses forces s'envoler à tel point qu'elle n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ses pattes. Son arme divine, le Collier des Neiges, se brisa en milles morceaux et son maquillage rouge disparut soudainement. Bientôt, elle s'effondra à quelques mètres de la zone sûre. Son petit compagnon lui tira l'oreille droite pour qu'elle se relève, en vain. Il sentait lui aussi ses forces le quitter.

« Tu... Tu peux pas nous... A... ma. » Dit-il avant de plonger dans l'inconscience à son tour.

* * *

J'ai vraiment pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que je n'ai fait trop de fautes d'orthographe ! Merci infiniment d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et rendez-vous au prochain chap' !


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme le premier ^w^

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Amaterasu ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'était plus dans cette brume fétide des yokaïs. Elle se redressa tout en restant assise et regarda l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait : une petite maison. Est-ce qu'elle était de l'autre côté des plaines de Shinshu ?

« Nous avons retrouvé une jeune fille nue dans la brume... C'est étrange. C'est une messagère des kamis ? » Dit une voix venant de l'extérieur.

Elle passa en revue son corps et vu qu'elle portait une robe blanche et remarqua aussitôt qu'elle avait désormais des mains et des jambes. Ama poussa un cri et s'affola. Elle essaya de se lever mais c'était impossible. La Déesse n'avait pas l'habitude de se tenir sur deux jambes. Elle percuta des vases qui se brisèrent, attirant l'attention des personnes qui parlaient à l'extérieur. Une vieille dame entra dans la maison et tenta de la calmer en la prenant par les épaules. Ama avait le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure et ses cheveux blancs étaient décoiffés.

« Doucement Mademoiselle ! Tout va bien, calmez-vous...

- A l'aide ! S'écria t-elle en transpirant. J'ai... J'ai des mains ! Des jambes ! Quelle horreur ! »

La vieille dame écarquilla les yeux, étonnée. Amaterasu essaya tant bien que mal de se lever mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle s'écroulait sur le sol, ne pouvant pas supporter son propre poids.

« Vous êtes trop faible pour marcher. Restez à l'intérieur. C'est dangereux de sortir avec tous ses yokaïs dehors.

- Issun ! Où est Issun ?! S'exclama Amaterasu, complètement affolée.

- Issun ? Je... Je ne sais pas. Qui est-ce ?

- Un jeune garçon minuscule ! Comme ça ! »

Elle joignit les gestes à la parole. De ses deux doigts, elle représenta la taille de son compagnon de route. La vieille dame poussa un cri horrifié.

« Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec vous dans cette brume ?! Par tous les kamis ! »

Elle sortit en trottinant et alla prévenir les autres qui étaient dehors. Ama s'appuya contre le mur, se leva difficilement puis marcha, tremblante, jusqu'à la sortie. Dehors, l'herbe était verte mais la brume noirâtre et rougeâtre continuait de s'étendre un petit peu plus sur la zone. L'Arbre Gardien était de l'autre côté, flétri. La Déesse du Soleil vit Hayabusa, la chienne de Mushikai retenir sa respiration et entrer dans la brume avec un homme.

« Issun ! » Appela au désespoir Amaterasu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'inconnu et Hayabusa sortirent du "nuage" fétide. Il avait quelque chose dans le creux de la main qu'il déposa sur le sol : Issun. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs essaya de rejoindre les habitants qui avaient les yeux rivés sur le minuscule être immobile. Ama réussit finalement à l'atteindre, à quatre pattes. Elle se pencha vers Issun qui ne bougeait pas. Impossible de savoir s'il respirait encore.

« Issun... Non... Murmura t-elle en sanglotant.

- Ce serait un miracle s'il réussissait à s'en sortir vivant ! Dit une jeune femme qui portait un kimono rose.

- C'est impossible ! La brume des yokaïs a du le tuer ! Le pauvre... » Répliqua une autre en cachant son visage avec les longues manches de son habit.

La Déesse du Soleil refusait d'écouter les autres et prit son compagnon dans ses mains avant de pencher son oreille pour essayer d'entendre sa respiration. Un minuscule souffle chaud soufflait dans son oreille. Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans les yeux de celle-ci. Hayabusa jappa en remuant la queue. La vieille dame sourit en voyant les lèvres de la rescapée se relever de soulagement.

Amaterasu se frotta les yeux et regarda Issun qui était allongé à côté d'elle. Celui-ci gigota et se réveilla à son tour, à moitié dans les vapes. Sa compagne poussa un cri de joie.

« Aïe... Ma tête...

- Issun ! Tu es vivant ! Oh mon Issun ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux, étonné.

« Je ne pensais pas me réveiller à côté d'un ange... Vous êtes ?

- C'est moi Issun ! Répondit-elle. Amaterasu Okami !

- Boule de poils ?! C'est réellement toi ? S'exclama t-il, choqué.

- Oui... Je me suis transformée en humaine !

- Tu es canon comme ça ! Reste en humaine, tu es trop mignonne.

- Je suis si soulagée que tu sois vivant ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! »

Elle câlina Issun et fit couler quelques larmes le long de ses joues. Elles tombèrent sur lui. Il bondit pour se dégager des mains d'Ama et sauta sur place. Amaterasu s'assit correctement et baissa les yeux.

« J'aimerai que tu évites de me tremper ma petite beauté ! Mais au fait... On est où ?

- De l'autre côté des Plaines de Shinshu.

- Tu as purifié l'Arbre Gardien ?

- Non... J'ai perdu le Pinceau Céleste...

- QUOI ?! S'écria Issun, indigné. Tu as PERDU le Pinceau Céleste ?! »


	3. Chapter 3

Le chapitre 3 a mis plus de temps à arriver ! x

Désolée et bonne lecture ! :33

* * *

Ama s'appuya contre le mur. Ses jambes tremblaient et ses pieds étaient positionnés de travers. Elle vacilla et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Issun hoqueta de surprise et sautilla sur place sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Essaye une dernière fois. Il faut que tu arrives à marcher !

- D'a... D'accord. »

Elle tenta une dernière fois, Ama réussit à tenir debout en restant appuyée contre le mur. Elle n'était pas très rassurée mais elle pouvait faire confiance à son ami de toujours.

« Allez... Un pied devant l'autre. Et tu y vas doucement ! J'ai pas envie de mourir écrasé. » Dit-il en s'accrochant à la bretelle de la robe de la Déesse du Soleil.

Amaterasu suivit ses instructions à la lettre. A chaque pas, elle manquait de perdre l'équilibre mais elle parvint tout de même à atteindre l'autre côté de la pièce sans trop d'encombre.

« Ben voilà quand tu veux. Mais si tu veux qu'on passe inaperçu, il va falloir que tu t'entraînes. J'aimerai que tu portes un kimono et des sandales, parce qu'une jeune fille belle comme toi en petite robe blanche et pieds nus... C'est plutôt moyen.

- Je... Je n'arriverai jamais à porter ces choses ! C'est bien trop inconfortable !

- Joue pas la difficile ! Allez, je veux que tu atteignes l'autre bout de la pièce sans tanguer ! »

Ama obtempéra. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle le faisait, elle marchait de plus en plus habilement. Elle s'arrêta devant l'entrée et s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant. Issun bondit jovialement.

« Parfait !

- Issun... Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être dans ce corps... J'ai honte de sortir.

- T'avais pas honte pour venir me voir à l'agonie. Allez, sors ma petite beauté ! »

La jeune fille mit un pied dehors. L'herbe fraîche la chatouillait. Dehors, le soleil brillait de milles feux, réchauffant peut-être pour la dernière fois, les Plaines de Shinshu. Sans le Pinceau Céleste, Ama ne pouvait pas faire réapparaître le soleil. La vieille dame qui l'avait gentiment hébergé chez elle, s'approcha d'Amaterasu, l'expression heureuse.

« Je suis si contente que vous ayez recouvré vos forces Mademoiselle ! Et votre ami... Est-ce qu'il se sent mieux ?

- Je vais mieux ! Merci infiniment ! » Répondit Issun en émergeant des cheveux blancs de sa compagne.

Elle sourit. Ama fit de même, timide.

« Oh ! Je voulais vous donner quelque chose.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- D'un kimono qu'une jeune fille avait laissé par erreur chez moi. Comme ça, vous aurez de quoi vous habiller. Ce n'est pas le plus beau, mais il vous ira à ravir ! J'en suis certaine.

- Je ne peux pas... Commença t-elle.

- C'est très gentil à vous ! » La coupa brusquement Issun.

« Issun... Tu me promets que tu ne regardes pas... Dit Ama, terriblement gênée.

- Mais oui ! Je ne suis pas un pervers. »

Amaterasu resta perplexe.

« J'ai pas confiance... Sors s'il te plaît.

- Mais puisque je te dis que je regarde pas ! »

Elle hésita pendant quelques secondes avant de retirer la petite robe. Elle enfila _illico_ le kimono blanc aux coutures rouges. La Déesse du Soleil fit un énorme noeud dans son dos pour qu'il tienne correctement et se dandina, gênée par cet habit qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter.

« C'est bon, tu peux te retourner.

- Ca te va comme un gant ! Tu es faite pour en porter un.

- Merci, c'est gentil... »

Ama desserra légèrement son tour de taille en tissu rouge puis sortit timidement de la maison. Issun grimpa sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Je te rappelle qu'il faut qu'on retrouve à tout prix le Pinceau Céleste. Sans lui, nous ne sommes rien. Dit le petit artiste en prenant un air embêté. Mais y'a un truc qui me turlupine depuis tout à l'heure... Tu as encore ton rosaire ma petite beauté ?

- Mon... Mon rosaire ? Je ne sais pas.

- C'est quoi ces perles accrochées autour de ton cou ? J'avais jamais remarqué. On dirait le Collier des Neiges... »

Amaterasu papillonna des yeux et décrocha délicatement le collier. Celui-ci se déclencha immédiatement et donna un coup dans le vide. La Déesse du Soleil faillit tomber à la renverse après ce petit choc. Le rosaire se ré-enroula autour de son cou, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Issun avait le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure et il tenait fermement des mèches de cheveux de sa compagne de route.

« Pas... Pas de doute. C'est bi-bien le... ro... rosaire. Bégaya t-il encore sonné.

- Excuse-moi Issun... Je ne savais pas.

- C'est rien. Pour revenir à notre sujet, il faut à tout prix qu'on retrouve le Pinceau Céleste. Je suis quasi sûr qu'il est resté dans le brume des yokaïs ! La poisse...

- Nous allons le chercher. Il ne doit pas être bien loin.

- Hors de question que je retourne dans cette brume fétide ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être au bord de la mort une nouvelle fois. »

Ama attrapa son ami par la cape et le déposa délicatement sur le sol avant de courir en direction de cette brume fétide.

« Reste ici si tu veux ! Moi, j'y retourne ! »

Elle retint sa respiration et pénétra dans le nuage noir avec dégoût. Il était encore plus épais que la dernière fois et la jeune fille n'y voyait presque rien. Sa vue était brouillée par toute cette poussière malsaine. Pas de Pinceau à l'horizon. Derrière elle, Amaterasu entendait les cris d'Issun qui lui suppliait de revenir. Elle sursauta quand quelqu'un la prit par la taille et la ramena dans la zone sûre. La jeune fille toussa puis se frotta les yeux une fois sortie.

« Qu'est-qu'il vous a pris de retourner là-dedans Mademoiselle ?! Vous vouliez mettre fin à votre vie ?! S'exclama un homme qui était sûrement celui qui l'avait ramené.

- Mais j'ai perdu un objet très précieux ! Je dois absolument le retrouver... Je l'ai laissé dedans, j'en suis sûre !

- Quel était cet objet ? Demanda ensuite cet homme.

- Un pinceau. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, visiblement étonné.

« Vous avez risqué votre vie pour un pinceau ?

- Ce n'est pas qu'un simple pinceau... J'en ai absolument besoin. Vous devez m'aider à le retrouver !

- Vous avez besoin de repos Mademoiselle... Cette histoire vous monte à la tête. Dit-il.

- Mais... ! » Riposta t-elle.

Amaterasu se tut, sachant que ses paroles ne servaient à rien. L'homme la raccompagna dans la petite maison où la vieille dame l'hébergeait. Issun grimpa sur son épaule. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, il la laissa seule. La jeune fille se coucha sur un matelas avec un air dépité. Son minuscule compagnon de route se mit à côté d'elle.

« Il a raison. Repose-toi ma petite beauté, tu te sentiras mieux après un peu de repos.

- Sans le Pinceau Céleste, je vais finir par perdre mes pouvoirs divins et le soleil ainsi que la lune disparaîtront.

- Tu es un kami, non ? Tu vas le retrouver, ne t'en fais pas. »


	4. Chapter 4

Une jeune fille sortit une pièce de sirène de son kimono et s'accroupit en face d'une source brillante. Amaterasu la regarda, curieuse.

« C'est la dernière. Je dois l'utiliser pour me rendre à Seian, nous allons bientôt manquer de nourriture. Vous voulez m'accompagner ? Dit-elle en s'apprêtant à la jeter dans l'eau.

- Volontiers ! Répondit Issun en sautillant. Ca te changera les idées, Ama.

- Désolée... Je ne me suis pas encore habituée à mon corps d'humaine... Renchérit Amaterasu en se dandinant.

- Votre corps... d'humaine ? Répéta la jeune femme, incrédule.

- Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'elle dit ! S'exclama le petit artiste errant. Vous savez, la brume des yokaïs, tout ça, tout ça... !

- Huum... Oui bien sûr, je comprends. »

La jeune femme regarda une dernière fois les deux mystérieux aventuriers avant de jeter la pièce dans la source. Celle-ci tourbillonna et laissa place à de petites étoiles argentées. Elle plongea dedans avant d'être emportée et de disparaître. Issun tira une petite mèche de sa compagne.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as refusé, ma petite beauté ?

- Je sais que tu ne peux pas me comprendre... Mais je me sens terriblement gênée par mon apparence ! J'ai honte... Que dirait Nuregami ou encore Gekigami s'ils me voyaient comme ça ?

- Ben j'en sais rien et on s'en fout. Nous, on est là pour zigouiller les yokaïs restants !

- Il faut impérativement retrouver le Pinceau Céleste ! Ne l'oublie pas Issun ! »

Il gloussa. Amaterasu tourna la tête sur le côté, n'ayant pas encore perdu ses habitudes de louve. Le minuscule guerrier sortit un pinceau de sous sa cape.

« Le... Le Pinceau Céleste ! Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?! Bégaya la Déesse du Soleil en écarquillant les yeux.

- Tu étais encore endormie hier soir quand Hayabusa l'a retrouvé dans le brume noire. J'ai préféré le planquer pour te faire paniquer encore un peu...

- Issun ! J'y crois pas ! Espèce d'insecte ! S'écria Ama, terriblement vexée.

- Qui est-ce que tu traites d'insecte ?! » S'enflamma t-il.

La blanche arracha des petites mains d'Issun, le Pinceau Céleste. Elle le fourra dans son kimono avant de fixer son compagnon de route d'un air sévère. Celui-ci se calma quasi instantanément.

« L'important, c'est que tu es de nouveau le Pinceau en ta possession.

- Je l'aurai eu plus tôt si... »

Ama arrêta soudainement sa phrase. Elle regarda le Pinceau Céleste avant de pousser un cri de joie et de câliner le petit artiste errant. Il essaya de se libérer de son emprise, en vain.

« Je vais pouvoir sauver les Plaines de Shinshu !

- Bien sûr que oui ! Qu'est-que tu attends, Ama ? Et arrête de me serrer comme ça, tu m'étouffes ! »

Elle le posa dans sa chevelure et se précipita vers l'Arbre Gardien qui était flétri dans son coin. La végétation était morte près de lui et une petite brume commençait à se forme à son pied. Il semblait mourir à petits feux. La Déesse du Soleil regarda autour d'elle voir si personne ne l'observait et traça un cercle autour du tronc. Des fleurs de cerisier commencèrent à apparaître sur l'Arbre puis bientôt, celui-ci fut recouvert de ces merveilles roses. Ama sentit la puissance florale de Sakuya traverser les Plaines de Shinshu. La brume noire qui avait causé tant de malheurs aux habitants, disparue soudainement et la nature revit sous les regards choqués des villageois. Très vite, Shinshu retrouva sa beauté d'avant.

Amaterasu se sentait elle aussi, revivre. Ses pouvoirs divins lui revenaient mais sa force baissa brusquement. Elle s'assit par terre et s'appuya contre l'Arbre Gardien, à bout de souffle. Issun sautilla sur place et descendit sur son épaule.

« Ca va Ama ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Je crois que je suis allée trop vite en besogne...

- Ta puissance divine n'est plus la même sous ta forme humaine ! Expliqua t-il. Tu es plus fragile qu'avant. »

La Déesse du Soleil regarda le ciel : il manquait quelque chose d'important là-haut. Elle prit de nouveau le Pinceau Céleste sous l'oeil angoissé d'Issun puis dessina un soleil qui illumina les Plaines de sa lumière rassurante.

« Ces plaines sont sous ma protection désormais. » Murmura t-elle en fermant les yeux.


	5. Chapter 5

« Ama ! Tu sais pas te tenir droite sur tes jambes ou quoi ?! » S'écria Issun en s'accrochant au kimono de celle-ci.

Amaterasu tangua et lâche brusquement Tsumugari pour pouvoir se stabiliser. Le petit artiste errant souffla de soulagement, le coeur battant.

« C'est devenu dangereux de rester avec toi... !

- Je suis désolée... Mais cette épée est trop lourde !

- Trop lourde ?! On aurait dit que ça pesait trois malheureux grammes quand tu la portais !

- Mais c'est parce que j'étais en louve, Issun ! » Répondit-elle pour la millième fois en s'énervant.

Elle s'agita dans tous les sens, manquant de basculer une nouvelle fois. Elle prit appui sur un cerisier sous l'oeil amusé de Kushinada qui s'occupait de son riz. Ils étaient venus passer quelques nuits au village de Kamiki avant de partir pour Seian. Il paraît qu'il y avait du grabuge là-bas... Mais tant qu'Ama ne savait pas se servir correctement de ses nouvelles jambes, les deux aventuriers étaient impuissants face aux démons qui sévissaient dans la ville.

« Calme-toi ! Ca devient dangereux d'être sur toi, ma petite beauté... ! Dit Issun.

- Oooh... J'arriverai jamais à faire quoi que ce soit dans ce corps maudit ! Murmura Ama en s'asseyant.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Et tu sais, c'est aussi un avantage d'être une humaine ! Tu es moins suspecte qu'un loup blanc comme la neige.

- C'est sûr... J'étais nue dans la brume, j'ai hurlé en me voyant dans ce corps et je n'arrive même pas à marcher ! Je suis moins suspecte.

- Oui bon c'est vrai que c'est pas très discret. Mais il faut t'y habituer ! De toutes façons, tu ne risques pas de revenir à ta forme initiale de si tôt.

- Tu es déprimant, Issun... »

L'Envoyé Céleste soupira et tira une mèche de sa compagne. Celle ramena ses jambes vers elle et poussa un gémissement plaintif. Mushikai s'approcha d'elle et l'inspecta de près. Amaterasu releva la tête et se colla contre l'arbre, surprise.

« Ta couleur de cheveux et ta tête me fait penser à quelqu'un... Pas vrai, Hayabusa ? »

Hayabusa était revenue à Kamiki au grand bonheur du petit garçon qui s'inquiétait pour elle. Sa chienne lui était très précieuse. Celle-ci renifla la jeune fille qui se figea en serrant les dents. La chienne aboya et tira sur le kimono de Amaterasu.

« Hé ! Lâche-la ! Ca va pas ou quoi ?! » S'écria Issun en donnant des coups de son pinceau à Hayabusa.

Elle recula en grognant : elle avait sûrement reconnu l'odeur de la Déesse du Soleil quand elle était venu la chercher à Kamiki pour la ramener avec les autres guerriers Satomi auprès de la Princesse Fuse. Mushikai s'éloigna lentement en plissant les yeux. Il semblait se creuser les méninges. Quand il fut loin, Ama se détendit et poussa un soupir fatigué.

« Je suis exténuée... Tous ces exercices me fatigue...

- Déjà ?! Mais on a peine... ! Roooh... Je laisse tomber. »

* * *

« Issun ! Issun ! S'écria Amaterasu en chuchotant à moitié.

- Huum... ? » Répondit-il celui-ci, mi-endormi.

La jeune fille se cacha sous sa couette et ferma les yeux, terrifiée. L'Envoyé Céleste se leva à contre-coeur et la regarda, étonné.

« Qu'est-qu'il se passe ?

- Il... Il y a quelqu'un dehors !

- De quoi as-tu peur ? C'est sûrement Susano !

- En plein milieu de la nuit ? Non ! En plus, ce n'est pas sa silhouette ! Au secours, Issun... ! Chuchota t-elle, tremblante comme une feuille.

- Je rêve ! La grande Okami Amaterasu qui possède les pouvoirs les plus puissants de tout le Nippon, a peur d'un gars qui marche dans le village de Kamiki la nuit. Hé oh, debout ma petite beauté ! T'es une Déesse ! »

Le silence retomba calmement dans la pièce. Kushinada gigota un peu dans son lit avant de se remettre correctement en place. Quelqu'un s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre et fixa Ama longuement. Issun écarquilla les yeux et sortit sa petite épée.


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà ! La suite est (enfin) en ligne ! :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru que c'était un yokaï ou un truc du genre ! » Grogna Issun en rengainant son épée.

Ama se crispa et recula par précaution. Ushiwaka fit un petit sourire et poussa un soupir d'une manière peu commune. Il observa attentivement Amaterasu d'un oeil circonspect.

« Dis-moi mon petit ami bondissant, qui est cette personne ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais... Pas comme ça. » Demanda le Céleste en plissant des yeux.

La Déesse du Soleil fit signe à Issun de ne pas lui dire la vérité. Le Koropokkuru lui répondit d'un clin d'oeil amusé.

« Elle s'appelle... Euhm... Ami. C'est une messagère des kamis. Enfin un genre quoi !

- Ami ? Messagère des kamis ? » Répéta le prophète sans trop comprendre.

L'Envoyé Céleste hocha la tête en prenant un air sérieux. Amaterasu serra les dents, quasi sûre qu'il n'avalerait jamais une bêtise pareille. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, celui-ci semblait y croire. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Kushinada pour voir si elle n'allait pas se réveiller et entra dans la chambre par la fenêtre. Il se pencha vers la Déesse du Soleil qui était assise par terre. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul.

« Tu ressembles étrangement à Amaterasu... Tu ne seras pas sa messagère par hasard ?

- C'est-à-dire que... euhm... Bégaya t-elle.

- Au fait, Ushiwaka, pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu ici ? La coupa Issun pour sauver la mise de sa compagne. Tu n'étais pas assez satisfait de ta planète ? En même temps je peux comprendre...

- Rien de tout cela. Je suis juste venu voir comment se portait Amaterasu, vois-tu ?

- Tu peux pas la lâcher deux minutes ? T'es tout le temps obligé d'être collée à elle ?

- Il y a un problème à cela ?

- Oui ! Le problème c'est toi ! Répondit le Koropokkuru sèchement en lui jetant un regard noir.

- S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous... » Implora Amaterasu en se levant.

Issun pesta et alla se mettre sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Ushiwaka ne protesta pas. Kushinada gigota un petit peu. Le Céleste écarquilla les yeux en la voyant se relever lentement. Il sortit rapidement en faisant un petit bisou de loin à Ama. Celle-ci rougit et le regarda disparaître.

« Mademoiselle... Qu'est-que vous faites debout à cette heure ? » Murmura t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

* * *

« Comme si on avait besoin de ce prophète à deux balles dans les pattes !

- C'est pas le moment de t'énerver Issun ! » Dit Amaterasu en essayant d'asséner un coup d'épée à un démon.

Le petit artiste souffla et sortit son épée avant de la planter dans le cou du malfrat. Celui-ci poussa un cri atroce avant de mourir et de disparaître en laissant derrière lui, quelques fleurs. La Déesse du Soleil se mit à genoux, ravie d'en avoir fini avec ce démon.

« On allait encore passer trois ans devant ce yokaï ! Vivement que tu saches te servir de ton corps d'humaine ! Y en a ras la bol.

- Tu as l'air plus irritable que d'habitude... Fit remarquer Ama en se penchant vers le Korropokuru.

- Et en plus avec toi qui est devenue une vraie chochote ! Elle est passée où la bonne vieille Ama dure comme la pierre ?

- En louve, je me sentais plus forte et moins vulnérable... »

Issun soupira et sauta dans les cheveux de sa compagne. Celle-ci se redressa plus fluidement que les fois précédentes et saisit son épée.

« Pardon, ma petite beauté. C'est juste que je suis sur les nerfs.

- Ca, je l'avais remarqué. Quand est-ce qu'on va à Seian ?

- Tu veux y aller maintenant ? Mais c'est du suicide ! S'écria t-il en sautillant comme une puce.

- Ne sois pas ridicule. Je m'en sors plutôt bien maintenant ! J'ai qu'à m'entraîner encore un peu et je serais prête ! Répondit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

- Ouai... Bon, moi je vais aller dormir un peu. Quand tu seras prête à partir, tu mettras ton kimono et on partira pour Seian.

- Tu peux me faire confiance ! »


End file.
